When You Think of Me
by socalchick1212
Summary: Rory and Jess are together and happy, but doubts from the town and 'others' may cause a problem. Based on a great song!! Read and Review! R/J
1. You're gonna go far

When You Think of Me

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

  
  


A/N: Ok, this is a songfic, hopefully it goes as planned, please review and give me ANY suggestions. Also, the song shouldn't come until towards the end but it is PERFECT for this story. Another R/J...what did you expect? Ok, I'm gonna write now, bye!

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


"Oh come on, be serious for five seconds will you?" Rory pleaded through giggles.

  
  


"I don't know how you expect me to be serious at these kinds of things." Jess casually replied. They were at a town meeting and Jess was tormenting Kirk. "Come on Ror, that last one almost landed in his drink."

  
  


"Fine, but include me in none of this." She said, trying her hardest not to let it amuse her.

  
  


"You sure you don't wanna try? It's surprisingly satisfying." He gave her a questioning look until she finally gave in.

  
  


"Fine, just one time." She took a few pieces of their popcorn and tossed them in Kirk's direction. Unfortunately, Taylor saw this time.

  
  


"Excuse me, what is going on back there?" He demanded. "You are interrupting this entire presentation. If you wish to act like delinquents I ask that you please leave." Rory stood up embarrassed while Jess threw a couple more pieces towards Kirk on his way out.

  
  


{outside}

  
  


"I can't believe it." She stated simply.

  
  


"What?" Jess asked, interested in what she was going to say.

  
  


"They were right." She said just as vaguely. 

  
  


"Who was right?" Jess was smirking now, wondering what she was going to rant about now.

  
  


"The town, all those people." She went on, mockingly over dramatic. "They were right. You are leading me down a dark and scary path, I am riding right along on this downward spiral of yours." She threw her hands in the air, like she didn't know what she was going to do about her "problem." Jess nodded his head in comprehension.

  
  


"Ah, I see. You're right. I mean, first getting kicked out of the town meetings; what's next? Chilton...or maybe they will just throw you out of town all together. Get rid of the problem before it gets outta hand ya know what I mean?" She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. He took his arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist, walking behind her. They made their way to the bridge and sat down. They sat content with the silence for a while, deep in thought and completely in love. Rory and Jess had been going out for almost six months now and they were both so happy. Although Lorelai and other people in town weren't making it easy on them. No one really agreed they should be together, but Lorelai finally caved when she saw just how happy Jess made Rory. No one could argue with the love they saw between the two teenagers.

  
  


"Ror?"

  
  


"Hmm?" She answered quietly, leaning into Jess' chest with her eyes closed.

  
  


"You got a big future planned huh?" She sat up a little straighter, ready to give this topic her full attention.

  
  


"Yah, I guess you could say I have a lot of goals, but nothing is really set in stone yet. But I definitely want to go to college, hopefully Hartford, and become a journalist. Why do you ask?" He squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her neck.

  
  


"No reason he replied. That's great though Ror, you have so much potential." He replied. Rory thought that the fac that he brought up that topic was weird but she let it go for now and went back to relaxing. Jess' mind was anything but relaxed. He couldn't get past the fact that he wasn't good enough for Rory. He was terrified that she would find that out before he could do anything about it. She would never want stay with him forever. Forever. That was what he wanted. But could he give it to her?

  
  


A/N~ I know its kinda short but I'm just getting started. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks guys, oh and don't worry, I'm a Rory/Jess fan all the way and I would never end my stories differently, tat would just be CRAZY! (Hint, hint WB!)


	2. he's not prepared to battle

When You Think of Me  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls  
  


A/N: Thanks for the review 'helpful hand', but I was trying to portray Rory in a joking way. She wasn't serious about Jess being a bad influence, only kidding. Maybe I should have stressed that point little more. Anywayz, thanks for the review, I appreciate it. Read on as the story develops more. Thanks!  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


"I did not!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Oh, yes you did mom, don't deny it, we all saw you. That is your fifth cup this morning." Rory replied. Luke nodded his head at Rory.

"Thank you, Rory and as you know Lorelai, I have you on a five cup limit now, so, no more coffee today." Satisfied with his determination, Luke headed to the back as Jess came up to the counter.

"Hey," he said to no one in particular. He noticed the sad look on Lorelai's face and her pleading eyes. "How many?" he asked her casually.

"One, only one really!" she said desperately.

"Right, one in the last 10 minutes." He responded.

"Jess, please, please, please can I have more coffee? Please?" She stopped begging when she noticed him make his way to the machine.

"I'll never get tired of your begging." he stated as he quickly poured her a cup. He turned his attention to Rory who was quickly eating her breakfast. "Hey you."

"Hey" she responded with a smile. 

"Well you're sure in a hurry today, what's up?"

"School, I gotta get there early, Paris needs me for something." She said through bites.

"Sounds like fun. Are we hanging out tonight?" He asked but before she could answer, Lorelai jumped in.

"NO! Nope, no way, uh-uh, not happening." Jess and Rory looked at her like she was crazy. "Jess, you have been with Rory every night this week, it is so my turn." She argued. Rory giggled quietly as Lorelai went on. "She promised me a movie night and by golly I am going to get one!" She went back to drinking her coffee and saw that it was empty. Jess smirked at her when he realized what she wanted. He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. "Uh...ya wanna come tonight, Jess, dear sweet, coffee holding Jess?" He nodded his head.

"Sure, I'd be glad to come tonight." he replied, while pouring her coffee. As he walked off to serve other customers he quickly kissed Rory's cheek and left humming "I've got the power."

"I've gotta go mom, see you after school." Rory said as she quickly threw her backpack on and finished her coffee.

"K, bye bye sweets." Lorelai finished her coffee and paid for their food before she headed off to the inn.

{later that night}

"Alright! Let's get this party started." Lorelai exclaimed as she walked into the living room with the tape in her hand.

"No, mom, we gotta wait for Jess." Rory replied for the billionth time. "Please? He should be here any minute." Lorelai's face morphed into a pout only a four year old would use.

"Fine, but where is he? He is like fifty hours late." She whined.

"Mom... he is only 45 minutes late."

"Yah, but in forty-five minutes he could walk around Stars Hollow like 12 times." Rory's face looked slightly concerned at that statement. She knew her mom was right and Jess should have been there by now.

"I'll call the diner." Rory walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Luke's Diner." Luke answered.

"Luke, it's Rory. Is Jess there?"

"Uhhh, no Rory, Jess left about an hour ago. He said he was going 'out'"

"Oh...okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and slumped on the couch. Lorelai walked in and noticed her expression.

"What's up babe?" Rory tried her hardest to brighten her face and act like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing, its just...Jess...he can't make it tonight." Lorelai decided not press the subject and tried to get her daughters mind off of Jess.

"Alright, well let's get this night started. Come on babe, I got enough junk food for the rest of the weekend." Rory reluctantly went and laid down next to her mom on the floor, trying to push the millions of questions about Jess out of her head.

{meanwhile}

Jess couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. He thought reading would get his mind off Rory and what he was thinking about doing. The demons in his head had returned with a whole new set of doubts and uncertainties he wasn't ready to battle. Everything had been going so perfect with Rory. Jess had really been working on getting things together so they could be happy. Part of him knew that Rory loved him and wanted nothing else but to be with him; you would have to be a fool to think otherwise. But there were times that his mind wouldn't allow him to accept something so perfect. This was one of those times. The voices arguing in Jess' head were not giving up. 'Rory and I are so happy. I love her more than anything, she is the best thing that has happened to me, ever. She deserves so much more than I have to offer. She deserves a guy who can graduate college, hell, she deserves a guy who can at least get into college. But not even that, she deserves so much more. What if I turn out to be as much of a disappointment as my dad was to my mom? I couldn't handle breaking her heart so far down the road. No, but things are so good already. I am supposed to be with her right now, but I'm not. I'm here. Alone, on the bridge. Why? Why don't I just go and be with her? Because its too late now. Now I have let her down, and it will only get worse from here. I will not allow myself to hurt Rory. I don't belong here and I was a fool to think I could ever make it work.' Jess threw his book into the water and lay back on the bridge with his hands over his face, contemplating how he would do this in a way that would cause her the least amount of pain.

  
  


A/N: So, what do you think? I have a strong feeling that this is going to get a little dramatic and of course sad. But everything will turn out good in the end. So, please review and tell me if I should continue. I am still trying to develop everything before I just dive right in, but I hope it is pretty good so far. But trust me, it will get better.

  
  



	3. To see her

  
  


Disclaimer~ I do not own the Gilmore Girls.

  
  


A/N~ I know, I know, I haven't updated in a way long time. Sorry to anyone who was interested in the story, hopefully, you still are. I really do have some good ideas for this story, I just needed time to sit down and write it. So here it goes...

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Rory felt almost lethargic due to her recent intake of junk food. Her mom was sprawled out on the floor with a red vine still hanging from her mouth, sound asleep. The T.V. screen was fuzzy with the "snow" because they both fell asleep before the second movie was over. Rory trudged over to the television stand and turned off the T.V. She looked around at the mess groggily. Suddenly her mind was more alert when she remembered Jess. Why hadn't he shown up or even called? Her mind was soaring at the possibilities but she was too tired to do anything about it. She grabbed her pillow and headed to her room. She was fast asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

  
  


{meanwhile}

  
  


Jess walked over to his dresser and grabbed his alarm clock. It was 3:15. He knew that by this time they were both passed out with no chance of waking until noon the next day. A small smile crept onto his face at the thought of Rory; how she is grumpy every Saturday because of those movie nights, but she wouldn't give them up for anything. His smile fled when his mind got back on track. Rolling the cord around the small digital clock, he shoved it in his bag. He didn't want to forget anything. He turned around at the door to survey the room. He packed everything he could fit. His eyes fell on Luke's door. He really was grateful for everything Luke did for him. He silently hoped Luke was aware of that. Shutting off the light, he quietly walked downstairs. On his way out the diner he dropped the note on the counter.

  
  


It wasn't too cold considering how early it was, but Jess still got a chill when he walked outside. It was still dark, which was good. "These wackos get up with the sun." he thought to himself. He went to his car and loaded his bags in. He was debating in his mind whether or not to stop by Rory's house. He knew he wouldn't talk to her, but just to see her would be enough. He needed to see her, so he made his way over to her house, leaving his car there.

  
  


Her entire body was half-on, half-off the bed. She was so tired she didn't even get completely on the bed before falling asleep. Jess smiled to himself at the sight of her. His heart ached at the now constant thought of not seeing her, being able to talk to her and touch her and kiss her whenever he wanted to. But he had no choice now. He pushed all doubts out of his mind and as quietly as he could, slid the window open.

  
  


"When you Think of Me."

  
  


You look so peaceful sleeping,

You don't know that I'm leaving

But I'm gone

I did my best to beat 'em

But in my head, the demons said

'Move on'

When you wake up, you're gonna curse my name

But as some time goes by, I hope and pray

  
  


When you think of me

Remember the way that it used to be

Remember the times I held you tenderly

Remember the way, that I love you.

  
  


I think about the night I met you

I swore I'd never forget you

Well, I won't 

I think about the way you'll live and breathe

Inside my dreams forever

You'll be better when I'm gone

You'll be better when I'm gone

Cause I know you're gonna fall in love again

I'm sorry this is how it has to end

  
  


But when you think of me

Remember te way that it used to be

Remember the times I held you tenderly

Remember the way that I love you

Oh, when you think of me

  
  


As I pick up these bags and turn around

I say a little prayer, and hope somehow...

  
  


When you think of me

Remember the way that it used to be

Remember the times I held you tenderly

Remember the way, that I love you.

  
  


Jess froze in his place as he stared down at the one girl he has ever loved.

  
  


A/N~ Alright, this is where it all starts, review and let me know if I should continue. Again, I would never end a Rory and Jess story sadly, so there is still a long way to go. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading.

  
  



End file.
